This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. July 2008 through June 2009 Jul 2 La Jolla Protein Conference 2008, UCSD, San Diego, CA Jul 19 Protein Society Meeting, San Diego, CA Jul 23 48th Short Course, Jackson Labs Bar Harbor, ME Aug 14-20 HUPO World Conference, Amsterdam: multiple talks Sept 24 UCSB Seminar, Santa Barbara, CA Sept 30 FACSS 2008, Reno, NV Oct 14 IBP Seminar, Beijing China Oct 15 NIBS Seminar, Beijing China Oct 17 National Key Laboratory of Medical Genetics Seminar, Hunan China Nov 5 MSACL 2008, San Diego CA Nov 17 HKPS Seminar, Hong Kong Nov 18 HKU Seminar, Hong Kong Nov 19 CUHK Seminar, Hong Kong Jan 7 University of Toronto Seminar, Canada Jan 26 ALA Lab Automation 2009, Palm Springs, CA Feb 1 MSB 2009, Boston, MA Feb 23 ` US HUPO, San Diego, CA Mar 11 Pittcon 2009, Chicago, IL Mar 30 Proteomic Forum 2009, Berlin Germany Apr 30 U Texas Seminar, Galveston, TX?. Jun 15 Smithsonian Seminar, Washington, DC Jun 19 3rd Summit on Systems Biology, Richmond VA